


The Kitchen

by redshoemafia, sororexitium



Series: Working on Together [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Tony made love to each other as their relationship builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen

Steve wanders around Tony's jet, which Rhodey tells him has been modified quite a bit since Tony became Iron Man. There's a bar, a little kitchen, and the most comfortable seats Steve has ever seen in a plane. He grabs two beers for a little cooling unit and takes on back to Tony, saying, "You know, I'm really glad that Director Fury gave us the weekend off."

 

Tony takes the bottle from Steve and takes the cap off with a quick twist. "I'm not sure it wasn't for his sanity as much as we're benefitting from it." He takes a pull from the bottle and swallows before going on. "That vein in his forehead was threatening to blow."

 

Steve concedes to Tony's point with a small tilt of his head. "That's very true, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. A weekend with you where we've been banned from answering any Avengers call...I still can't believe he actually to our comm. system away from us. What did you do to get him that mad?"

 

Tony doesn't bother looking abashed. "Apparently I wasn't paying attention enough. Something about unnecessary violence and public damage, I don't know I tuned him out. And then I demanded to know where you were and... left without waiting for him to finish his rant."

 

Steve feels a little bemused, but not seriously. Tony has always been a little single-minded. He can focus on one thing at a time or give a little bit of his focus to everything. This really isn't something new, so he still doesn't quite understand Fury's ire. "That's it? You did that last Tuesday; although at the time you were demanding to know why the coffee in HQ wasn't better and then went off to have Happy bring your own stash, but still..."

 

"I... _may_ have said something about his character that couldn't be considered polite. And then I might have, possibly I can't remember, flipped him off when he was yelling at me to get back to the meeting after he told me where you were." Tony shifts a little in his seat, under the 'Really?' gaze Steve is shooting him. "And then, after the whole... thing... I may have rigged his computer to change his password to Tony Stark is Awesome every 30 minutes." He pauses. "Maybe."

 

Steve shakes his head and looks at the ceiling with a small groan. "Jesus, Tony, no wonder he wanted to get you out of there. Did you at least fix his password?" he asks, because it's highly likely that Tony spaced that part completely.

 

"He figured it out..." Tony hides the 'I think' in the lip of his beer bottle. "And anyway it's too late now. We're three-fourths of the way to Malibu."

 

Steve shakes his head and took a drink of from his own beer before reaching out to grab Tony's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Not like I was going to tell you to take us back. Just...wanted to make sure that Fury wouldn't kill you the second we got back."

 

"He hasn't strangled me yet. Just threatened to." Tony lets his thumb wander over the back of Steve's hand and falls into silence. He's happy to be able to have a few days alone with Steve after the tumultuous events of the past few days. He still can hardly believe that things with Steve are still progressing positively even after they've admitted to loving each other. As much as he wants to put those thoughts away, they still surface out of the blue that something is going to go wrong, that he's going to misstep somewhere and Steve will vanish out from under him.

 

Steve glances over at Tony, and notices the far off worried look that's coming over his face. He's seen it a few times and it's usually before a massive spree in the lab that has Steve threatening to carry him outside against his will, just so he'll have fresh air. He squeezes Tony's hand, which has stilled from rubbing his knuckles. "Hey, talk to me."

 

Tony shakes himself mentally and turns toward Steve. "It's nothing. Stupid. Really nothing that's important." He says it in a rush, hardly drawing breath after each word and when he's done, he knows that was not the most well rehearsed reassurance that he's ever delivered.

 

Steve stares at Tony for a long second after the rush of garbled words comes out of his mouth. He doesn't believe Tony for a moment, and is wondering how to say so without getting him to close down immediately. Tony's always a wild guess as to what will work at the time. "You can tell me, Tony. I don't really care how stupid it might be."

 

Tony shifts, uncomfortable suddenly. He clamps down on the urge to drop Steve's hand and get up and begin to pace, because he knows that will just drive a rift between them. He knows that because he's done it before, not with Steve, but with others that he's too close to. Instead, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and when that doesn't calm his nerves he does it again.

 

Steve watches as Tony breathes, watches the way he looks like he panicking internally. He doesn't move, because sometimes touching Tony when he's uncomfortable can send him into a miniature form of hysterics and posturing. Instead, he gives the hand he's holding another gentle squeeze, trying to force in reassurance through their touch alone.

 

It takes a good deal of effort and arguing with himself, because Tony really hates being vulnerable, and that's what talking about his feelings does to him. He hates how other people see him as a playboy and a flake, too rich for his own good, and he hates how he panders to them because it's just easier. He wants Steve, long term, and because that feeling is so new, he's terrified of it. "Do... Are we..." Tony breaks off with a curse. "Sorry."

 

Steve waves it off. "Don't be sorry. What's bothering you?" He tries not to turn towards Tony. He seems to be more comfortable when people don't turn their entire attention on him when he's talking about important things.

 

Alright, Tony reasons with himself, okay, I can do this. He starts his thumb rubbing the back of Steve's hand again and chews on his lip and all but whispers, "I'm stupid scared I'm gonna fuck this up, Steve."

 

Steve takes a moment to himself, nods as he digests the information. He had suspected something like this, because really, "You think I'm not scared of doing the exact same thing?"

 

That confuses Tony, because _hello_ , Steve is Captain Freaking America and does everything amazing and why should a relationship be different? It just so happens that he's in a relationship with an emotional retard like Tony and that's not a point in anyone’s favor and... "Shit..." He looks up at Steve's face and his fears are confirmed. "That was out loud wasn't it?"

 

Steve smiles tightly at him. "Every word. Look, Tony, everyone has flaws. You know some of mine. I'm not amazing. I'm overly-protective, just as compulsive as you when it comes to certain things. I have hang ups just as much as you do, and eventually you're going to realize them, and maybe resent them, but they're all a part of us, and I can accept yours. It's not like either of us went into this blind." He brings their joined hands up to place a small peck on the back of Tony's hand. "I meant it what I said I love you."

 

Tony exhales through his noses and bows his head, accepting what Steve said for now. He mumbles almost automatically, "I love you too. And I'm sorry, about the whole..." He waves towards is forehead, because, well, his thoughts can be whack sometimes and everyone knows that fairly well. "I... It probably won’t be the last time this comes up, knowing me."

 

Steve smiles understandingly and takes the chance to wrap his arms around Tony's shoulder, bringing his hand to play with his wild hair. "Well, if you're willing to talk about it, I really don't think I can complain. In fact, thank you."

 

Tony feels his brow furrow in confusion, thinking it a little weird that Steve is _thanking_ him for talking, but he supposes it's not really important. He's got his reassurance no matter how long it lasts and he's got a few days of honest-to-God vacation with Steve in an empty house and it's time to make some plans that involve nakedness and rooms they can't use back at Avenger Mansion. With that in mind, he leans in and takes Steve's mouth in a kiss.

 

Steve is only a little shocked with the abrupt change in Tony's mood, but melts into it either way. He parts his lips when Tony's tongue traces them, and touches his own to meet and play.

 

The kiss lingers, just about to change into something more than the press of lips and tongue, when the pilot comes on the intercom and announces they're on final approach to the private airfield near Tony's Malibu compound. He tries not to swear, but fails, because Mile High Club with Steve? Would have been _awesome_.

 

Steve sees the look of disappointment on Tony's face and honestly has to work to keep his own hidden. He's already aroused and knows what Tony had been working for but still..."There's always the flight back."

 

Tony grumbles, reluctantly shifting securely back into his own seat and fastens his seatbelt. "Fine." He mumbles and it has a tinge of playful bitterness to it. "But we're having sex first thing when we get home."

 

Steve rolls his eyes, can't resist throwing back, "Oh. Please, Tony. Don't threaten me,"  just as playfully.

 

Tony narrows his eyes, grinning, "Threaten you with sexual exhaustion if I wanna threaten you." He sneaks another kiss before the plane makes a smooth landing on the tarmac and taxis back to the hanger where a car is waiting to take them to their vacation destination. Tony debates very seriously pouncing on Steve during the car ride, but as it's relatively short and Happy is not driving, he doesn't think scarring the poor SHIELD bastard assigned to drive them will win him any points with Fury.

 

When they finally get to the Malibu house, which Steve would like to point out is not actually a house, but a miniature museum of modern art, Steve drags Tony out of the back seat and sends the driver off. He all but picks Tony up as the run inside  and the moment Steve has the hulking door shut behind them he press Tony against it and seals their mouths together.

 

Tony moans happily, pressing himself into Steve's solid weight and returning the kiss, turning it into something lusty and hot within a matter of minutes. Steve could fuck him right here in the foyer, against the front door, and he'd be really quite okay with that at the moment. With that in mind, he reaches for the hem of Steve's shirt and tugs.

 

Steve breaks away to pull the shirt over his head and moves to take Tony's shirt away as well, running his hands over the firm muscles of his abdomen and chest. Then, he reaches for the belt holding Tony's stupidly expensive jeans on his hips and starts tugging.

 

And that's about when Tony's stomach gives an embarrassingly loud grumble. It's displeased about being empty and ignored in favor of what his penis is telling his brain and it will not be standing for it anymore. Tony gives a strangled, frustrated groan and lets his head fall back onto the door. "So not sexy..."

 

Steve gets an idea, not aroused enough to ignore Tony's poor eating-habits, but just enough that he doesn't necessarily want to delay it. He drags Tony to the kitchen, with a sly grin and a quick, "I've got an idea."

 

"If it doesn't involve sex, it can wait..." Tony whines, just as his stomach gives another unhappy grumble. He gives it a stern poke. "Hush you. You are not the boss of me."

 

Steve glances back at Tony, grin still on his face. "Oh it does involve sex. It also involves getting food into you. At the same time. Win-win strategy." He pulls Tony into the kitchen finally and notices it's been fully stocked for their arrival.

 

"Food and sex?" Tony asks, copping an unabashed feel of Steve's pert backside as they enter the kitchen. "One of these days we're going to sit down and you are going to tell me all the kinky little things you think about so I can make them come true."

 

Steve rummages through the fridge, with Tony practically following him around so he can feel up his backside. Steve doesn't mind, but can't resist the blush that comes with the thought of telling Tony all of the fantasies that come and go in his head. Still, he manages to get out a choked, "All right then." Before he pulls himself together again and asks Tony, "What are you in the mood for?"

 

Tony senses Steve's attempt to pull himself back together and thinks that that won't do at all. He presses himself up against the other man, worming a hand between them to feel the long line of Steve's cock pressing against the seam of his pants. "This?" He says, hopefully.

 

Steve's thoughts fly away for a moment as talented fingers work over his clothed cock. It takes just a moment more to come back to himself though his thoughts are considerably more lust ridden. He stares at Tony reproachfully, saying, "You can have that, Tony, but I'm talking about food."

 

Tony waggles his eyebrows, unrepentant. "Mmm, still thinking I'd rather have your cock..." And he steals in closer to press open mouthed, sucking, nipping kisses across Steve's collar bone, working one hand past Steve's belt and into the confines of his boxer briefs to take hold of the man's erection, teasing down the length and running his fingertips across the already beading moisture at the tip

 

Steve nearly knocks a few shelves out of the fridge in his attempt to grab onto something. His other hand manages to grab onto Tony's arm for support as his head tilts back. "You...are so, um..." his sentence leaves him for a moment as Tony wraps his hand around his cock, and gives it a stroke. "So. So stubborn," he finally finishes, licking his lips and pushing into Tony's palm.

 

"'s my middle name, darlin'." Tony smiles against Steve's skin, nipping little marks everywhere he can reach. He almost snorts to see that Steve has managed to pull a bottle of chocolate sauce out of the fridge with one hand.

 

Steve looks back to see that theirs whipped cream as well, and a platter of fresh fruits. It'll work well enough. He barely manages to get the will power and the stubbornness to pull Tony away so that he can grab everything he thinks will work before turning to Tony and asking, "Where do you want me?"

 

"Anywhere I can get you?" Tony asks, cheeky and playful. But he manages to see what Steve has in mind and that's enough for him to reluctantly remove his hand from the front of Steve's pants and lead him over to the table set up in a breakfast nook. There's giant bay windows behind them as he pushes Steve into a chair, and a great view of the water and it's really actually kind of perfect. He takes the tray of fruit and puts it down on the table and promptly latches onto Steve's lips like a life line.

 

Steve makes a noise at the back of his throat and does Tony the favor of wriggling out of his pants and shoes, leaving him in only his briefs. Then grabbing Tony's jeans he works open the buttons and reaches in to grasp Tony's cock in a little bit of revenge for what Tony had done to him earlier.

 

Whimpering, Tony thrusts his hips closer to Steve’s wandering hand, hoping to get more of the friction he was offering. He shimmies his hips and drops his pants to the floor, probably looking less than graceful as he toes off his shoes and socks and sweeps the whole pile off to the side with his foot, especially because he doesn't want to break the contact Steve has on his dick.

 

Steve tightens his fist a little giving long strokes before gathering pre-come on his thumb to drag it down again. He breaks away from their kiss, to press his lips messily behind Tony's ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth in hopes of Tony making those small noises that he loves so much.

 

Tony obliges him, huffing out half aborted moans as he thrusts closer. Out of the corner of his eye his spies the plate and his stomach gives another unhappy grumble, so he reaches out and plucks a ripe, red strawberry from the bunch. He takes a bite, moaning louder as the flavor bursts over his tongue.

 

Steve pulls away to watch Tony savor the fruit and then looks back at the table, where the whipped cream and chocolate sauce stand innocently. He refocuses his attention on Tony releasing his hold on his cock to say, "Y'know, I bet that would go better with something sweet."

 

Tony raises an eyebrow, plucking another berry from the bunch. He bites nearly the whole berry from its stem, which he tosses down, and pulls Steve's face back to his own. The juice bursts between their lips making a sticky sweet mess between them and tingeing Steve's natural taste with something _more_.

 

Steve pulls back, licking at the remaining taste of the berry and Tony. When he sees the mess of red juice running over Tony's chin and goatee, he feels a rush of arousal go through him and settle in his cock. He can't help but lean up to run his tongue over the stiff bristles, relishing in the flavor and texture against the flat of his tongue and the way it changes when he reaches a small patch of skin.

 

Tony moans, swallowing his portion and grinning back at Steve. "I think you're right." But then, Tony gets an idea about something that might be even tastier with something sweet, so he nicks the bottle of chocolate from the table and gets quickly to his knees, splaying Steve's legs outward and nuzzling his face against the thick bulge in Steve's briefs.

 

Steve bites his tongue to keep from groaning from a mixture of frustration and desire. Instead he presses up gently, his hands going to the band of his briefs to start shoving them down.

 

Tony slaps his hands away and drags the band down himself, not wasting any time in taking Steve's cock into his mouth and sucking hard the second it springs free. He grins to himself at the resulting groan issued from the man above him, and works the top of the chocolate sauce open. But he doesn't let go right away, sampling more of the tantalizing flesh of Steve's cock so that he could compare it with the taste combined with sweet chocolate. You know. In the interest of science.

 

Steve is breathing heavily with anticipation even as Tony sucks and licks for a few moments afterward. His hands are on the side of the chair, holding on with all his might so he doesn't try guiding Tony with his hands. He's filled with honest to god relief when he hears and sees Tony pop the cap of the sauce.

 

It doesn't take but a moment for Tony to drizzle the thick liquid over the head of Steve's cock, watching with fascination as it flows down the sides in every direction. They're in for a spectacular mess in the aftermath of this, but Tony can't bring himself to give a damn as he plunges his mouth back over Steve's ridiculously hard length, licking up the newly combined and, he must say, delicious flavor.

 

The sight of Tony's head working over his cock, and the feeling of him licking at the chocolate sauce is enough to cause a small whimper to escape from Steve's throat. He wants to pull Tony back up from another kiss, to taste himself mixing with chocolate and the natural flavor of Tony. He refrains, though, and instead gives in to the urge to give a small thrust upwards, watching as some of the chocolate gathers at the corner of his mouth and smears across his stretched lips.

 

Tony adds his hand to the fray, smearing the chocolate and spit and pre-come between his fingers as he works Steve's cock passionately. His mind wonders what flavor Steve's come would add and if he could get away with giving Steve an orgasm now if he still wanted to be fucked over the table later. He reaches the sticky, covered hand to Steve's mouth, pressing his first two fingers past Steve's lips and moans around his cock as Steve begins to suck.

 

Steve immediately takes a hold of Tony's wrist, sucking in the fingers offered to him until the chocolate is gone and all he can taste is the salty skin, before he moves on to the next two fingers, lapping at the taste as Tony works his mouth over him and god this is too good. This is better than he had ever imagined.

 

Tony decides to chance it, because fuck he's hard enough to burst without being touched himself, and they are going to be here for a few days and he doesn't think it'll take too much convincing to get a repeat of kitchen sex. He reaches for the bottle again with his free hand, drizzles another healthy dollop over Steve's cock and licks a strong line up the underside as the chocolate threatens to dribble off without his permission.

 

Steve jerks, and lets Tony take his hand back when he pours more sauce over his cock. He knows he's not going to last like this, but he can't convince himself to care. This feels so good, it's almost mind numbing. With every lick of Tony's tongue and the chocolate sauce creating a strange glide between Steve's cock and Tony's tongue, god, he's not going to last at all at this rate.

 

When Steve releases his fingers, spit slick and thoroughly cleaned, he takes them back and puts them back to work. But instead of gripping his cock, Tony probes them further into Steve's briefs, back towards territory Tony's not sure Steve has ever explored. He goes as slowly as he can make himself until he can circle at Steve's entrance, then hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , pressing the tip of his first finger inside his pulsing, clenching hole.

 

Steve moans loudly, and if this were any other time or he had any thought process other than "yes, fuck, yes, fuck!" he may have been a little embarrassed. As it is he doesn't know what to do when Tony does that around his cock and his finger breeches him tentatively, saliva easing the burn but not erasing it completely. He's torn between pushing down onto Tony's hand and bucking up into his mouth

All he can manage though is a full body jerk, as the tingling in his spine washes over him, his balls tightening before he’s coming so hard his vision is going dark around the edges.

 

Tony moans as the first blast hits his tongue, the combination of flavors just as amazing as he'd hoped it would be. He swallows down everything Steve has to offer, giving a few parting licks to the head of his cock as he slips his finger from Steve's body. He can't help but be a little smug at the way Steve clearly can't form words or thoughts when he stands and settles himself on his lap. "You still with me?"

 

Steve takes a few deep breaths as some of his brain cells start working again but not nearly enough. He body feels like it’s jell-O and it tingles in the aftershock of his orgasm. Tony settles wonderful weight onto his lap and he can only clutch at his thighs and nod a little dazedly with a sex-stupid mutter of, "Dear god, I hope so."

 

His words make Tony even smugger, and he kisses the sturdy muscle of his shoulder as he reaches for another piece of fruit from the platter to munch on while he waits for Steve's brain to go through manual reboot. It's a fleeting thought, but he wonders if Steve had ever touched himself or had anyone else touch him the way Tony just had, and he bites into the fruit to keep from asking out loud.

 

Steve breathes in for a few more minutes and the edges of reality sink in enough that he can move without feeling like he's having an out of body experience. He levers himself up, his hands sliding to Tony's side for a little extra support as he presses a sloppy kiss against Tony's mouth. He licks at the excess chocolate at the corner of his lips before licking his way inside, tasting the all the mixing flavors on Tony's tongue and trying to memorize them forever.

 

Tony moans against Steve's lips, tangling his tongue against Steve's and pressing his still covered cock against his belly. He's almost keening with the need for release as he works his hips, trying to be patient but failing as his ability to think lowers rapidly. "Steeeve..."

 

It startles Steve that Tony is still hard against him. He feels a little bad that he had been so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he hadn't thought of Tony, but he quickly pushes that thought away as he moves Tony's boxers down enough that he can get his hand around Tony's cock again and strokes him with long, firm tugs, smearing accumulated precome over the shaft and biting gently at Tony's shoulder. He would try for more, but at this moment, he's really not that coordinated and the way Tony moves against him says _now_.

 

Tony wiggles his toes and writhes and claws at Steve as he bucks up, thrusting his cock into Steve's closed fist. He's so close he's almost gagging with need, keening repeatedly towards the kitchen ceiling. Pre-come and a little dash of left over chocolate sauce slicken the way but not nearly enough and Tony relishes the burn of friction. He rides the line of too much and not enough until Steve bites down on Tony's nipple and it's all he needs, coming with a harsh groan and adding to their mess.

 

Steve holds on to Tony as he comes covering his hand and both their stomachs with sticky release, Steve watches his face and feels more of reality come back to him as Tony slips away from it. He waits patiently for Tony to come back before reaching for a random piece of fruit, a cherry and swipes it though some of the come on his hand and pops it in his mouth.

 

Tony, still reeling from the depth and strength of his orgasm, can do little more than groan hotly and dive in for a kiss. He chases the tartness of the cherry and the bitter come around Steve's mouth, sampling every bit e can get a hold of before there's nothing left of either. He's exhausted, could probably use a shower and some proper food, but there's no way he's going to move from right where he is without the jaws of life to move him.

 

Steve is content to sit there for a few more minutes before the chair becomes uncomfortable and the sticky mess between them begins to bother him. He spends those few minutes picking pieces of fruit and alternating back and forth between eating them himself and force feeding them to Tony.

 

After swallowing the last strawberry and sharing a piece of melon, Tony kisses Steve and finally asks, "Shower?"

 

Steve nods, "Definitely." When Tony doesn't move immediately, he considers just carrying him there, but then he does, and Steve sees for the first time the mess they've made. It's not as bad as it could be but it still causes a small startled laugh.

 

Tony grins at him. "What never made a colossal mess having sex in the kitchen before?"

 

Steve grins back with a bit of a shy shrug. "I've never really had sex in the kitchen before you."

 

Tony absorbs that information, almost tells Steve that he won’t be having sex in the kitchen after him either if he has anything to say about it, but decides against it at the last moment. He also thinks, if Steve or any of his partners before Tony had never been adventurous enough to have sex in the kitchen, that probably also answered the questions as to whether anyone else had ever been inside Steve and that... well that was all kinds of hot. And also probably meant they would need to have another conversation, this time about experience history and that might be a little mortifying to tell Steve what a whore he'd been.

 

Steve ducks his head and blushes under Tony's gaze. He tries not to feel inadequate, but he fails at it. He's only had a few experiences, mostly in the midst of war and those were usually between Bucky and Peggy, and were for all intents and purposes fast and messy, before they were back fighting Nazi's. He knows Tony's got experience that he knows all the fun things to do. One of his many concerns is that Tony will think Steve is so plain and vanilla and find someone else with just as much experience as him.

 

"We need to have another one of _those_ talks again, don't we?" Tony asks, trying to make light of the situation despite really not wanting to ruin the fun by talking about emotions and fears. He groans when Steve nods, but tugs him up from the chair. "Can we at least do it in the shower?"

 

Steve lets Tony guide him into the bathroom with a nod. He tries to figure out what this conversation will consist of and whether he has all the right words for it. He takes a deep breath as they step out of their soiled underwear and under the spray of yet another huge shower.

 

Tony makes sure the water is warm enough before stepping under, wetting his hair and wiping the last few stray chocolate smears away from his face. He can't resist pulling Steve down for another kiss under the water, letting his lips linger and caress slowly against Steve's. When he finally lets up, he looks up and says, "I don't even know where to start... It's not exactly a secret that my sex history is long and varied and messy." He tries not to add something like, 'and I wouldn't blame you for not wanting used goods', but he's pretty sure it shows in his eyes anyway

 

Steve nods, still trying not to feel inadequate. He keeps his lips to Tony's, but pulls back when he sees that insecure glint trying to hide in his wide brown eyes. "Are you nervous that I didn't know?"

 

Tony nods reluctantly, mentally kicking himself because _fuck_ him and his big mouth letting Steve in on what he thought was common knowledge. "It's been... rocky. Yeah, that's a good word. Not to say that it hasn't had its moments, but... before you I wasn't the type to commit because of how quickly things seemed to go to hell." He doesn't want to look at Steve blue, _fuck_ seriously blue eyes, but he can't look away. "I've been called damaged goods, I think was the term. Maybe. I try not to pay attention."

 

Steve presses his hand to the wet line of Tony's neck and shakes his head, "Jesus, Tony. I know. Okay," he presses a quick kiss to Tony's lips. "Hell, that's probably the first thing mentioned in every article that doesn't focus on your genius." He frames Tony's face in his hands and leans their foreheads together. "I know you've had a somewhat sordid past. But I'm still happy that you're giving me this shot and I'm...not going to think poorly of you just because you've had sex, and messy relationships. Most people have. If anything I'm more worried that..."

 

Tony looks up at him, giving him time to go on until it becomes obvious that he doesn't really want to. He reaches up and brushes Steve's wet locks off his forehead, caressing his cheekbone as he tucks it back and asks, "What?"

 

Steve clears his throat and feels a blush burning at his skin and that's nothing to do with the heat of the shower. "I...uh, I don't have that much experience with, um, much of anything when it comes to sex. There was a few times but...it was back in war time and not a lot of time, and I mean, have sex with men was, uh, very frowned upon and..." He takes a deep breath. "This was a little easier in my head."

 

Tony absorbs that information, downloads it and runs it through his mental Steve decoder. He blinks at what the results tell him... "You mean, you're worried I'll think you're _boring_?" He tries, honestly tries not to sound incredulous because he knows that won’t help Steve's embarrassment, but Tony just can't help how it bleeds in anyway.

 

Steve feels his skin heat up drastically. "Yeah. I'm not exactly the most outgoing person when it comes to sex. I'm just kind of stumbling along behind you." He winces at how that comes out but chances a look up to Tony's face, hoping he isn't about to laugh at him or anything.

 

Tony blinks, not being able to wipe the look of ...'wait, what?!' off his face. "Steve. How long have we been together? Month and a half, almost two months now? Whose idea was it to tie me to a weight bench in the gym and fuck three orgasms out of me? We just had sex that involved chocolate sauce and fruit in the kitchen and that was your idea too. And yeah, I might have encouraged you, but that one time in a supply room at SHIELD? All you all the time idea." Tony gives Steve a stern look when it looks like he's going to interrupt. "How exactly is that boring? Or not outgoing? Or were you just doing it because that's what you thought I wanted and you would rather have done it in bed or..."

 

"No, no!" Steve says quickly. "I wanted to do those things. I REALLY wanted to do those things, I just thought that you would find them boring or, I don't know. I'm beginning to think we're just both being really stupid right about now." And he is because it turns out both their fears are completely unfounded and irrational.

 

Tony pokes him, just under the rib and maybe enjoys the resulting squawk of indigence a little too much. He decides to lighten the mood, because now he wants to ask Steve something desperately, but he doesn't really know how. "Who you calling stupid, stupid?"

 

Steve laughs, glad for the levity. "Oh, sorry, your mighty geniusness. How could I ever insult you like that?" He throws in an eye roll. Then he suddenly remembers that they're in the shower and really should get washed up.

 

"You're damn right you shouldn't!" Tony enjoys the laugh it pulls out of Steve, reaching behind himself to grab the soap and lather up a washcloth to run over Steve's body. He bites his lip as he works, because like he said he really REALLY wants to ask something and he's not sure if he'd be able to hide the disappointment if Steve doesn't answer like he hopes. "So..."

 

Steve relaxes as Tony runs the soap cloth over his skin and he reaches for the shampoo beside him and works a small lather into his hair and then into Tony's. When Tony trails out Steve has the brief moment of trepidation. "Hmm?"

 

"Have you ever..." He bites his lip, trying not to sound anxious. "I mean the way you reacted just to my finger earlier... not that there's a problem or anything if you have or haven't, I'm just curious is all and it might just be an idea that has no basis in reality but, it got me wondering... yeah, wondering..."

 

Steve's brows fall for a moment as he tries to dissect Tony's rambling and also not to blush when he finally works it all out. He takes a moment to swallow and work down his heated skin again before answering Tony's half-spoken question. "No. I haven't."

 

"Oh." Tony manages, because _fuck yes_ that was what he was hoping to hear. He swallows thickly, his dick giving an interested twitch at the thoughts going through his brain right then, involving Steve underneath him... despite the fact that Steve hasn't said he _wants_ to, just that he hadn't. "Right."

 

Steve turns beneath the spray washing the soap from his hair and back. He's still blushing but when he sees the look in Tony's eyes the reasoning changes and a feeling of want goes through him. It's not the first time he's felt it, but usually they had been passing and Tony's usually telling Steve to fuck him...but the way Tony's looking at him now. His voice is a little husky as he says, "You could. I mean, I want to try it."

 

Tony makes demands at his knees that they continue to hold his weight no matter how gravelly and sexy Steve's voice gets, swallowing again against the desire to pull him from the shower and have him right over the bathroom counter. That's probably not the most comfortable place for Steve to lose that portion of his virginity and _damn it_ knees, what did he _just say_? "We don't have to, but, I mean, if you want... I could... _We_ could... yeah. I'd be okay with that."

 

Steve smiles at the way Tony stumbles over his words and spares a second to try and imagine the way it would feel. Just part of Tony's finger inside of him had been enough to send him over the edge and his stomach swoops with the thought of more and Tony above him and inside him. His mouth is actually watering. "Yeah, I want to."

 

"Good." Tony breathes, pulling Steve down for a kiss. "Great. Fantastic." He presses chaste kisses to Steve's lips between each word, practically giddy with excitement at the prospect of being inside him and crossing a barrier no one else had crossed before. He lets the kisses lengthen and deepen between them until the water is threatening to go cold and they're both fairly pruney before finally letting up. "Tonight?"

 

Steve is dizzy from the kisses and the thought of Tony all he can do is nod with a murmur, "Yes, please."


End file.
